


things you said when you thought i was asleep

by weesaw



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gansey's Henrietta, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weesaw/pseuds/weesaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blue thinking about the boys, for the things you said meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said when you thought i was asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out for Re-henge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379982) by [momebie (katilara)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katilara/pseuds/momebie). 



> this is set immediately following kl's Out for Re-henge. thanks for letting me play in your sandbox!

Blue could feel the exhaustion dragging around her edges from the long day of driving and climbing and laughing, but once she settled into Gansey’s bed she found sleep wouldn’t come. She tossed and turned trying to get settled and briefly considered stealing Ronan’s phone and calling Gansey to tell him that maybe it wasn’t insomnia, maybe it was just this bed that was causing him problems. She glanced at Ronan’s door though- slightyly ajar, with music that was drifting out to her from the dark room beyond- and decided that that would probably be a bad idea. “Still,” she muttered to herself in between punches to Gansey’s pillow, “out of all the pieces of himself that he could have left behind, it had to be his inability to fall asleep?”

She shifted again, found a cool spot, and tried to clear her mind of unwelcome thoughts _(Don’t think about Gansey! Don’t think about Gansey in this bed! Don’t think about Gansey in this bed next to you!)_ by focusing on the soft thump of the bass coming out of Ronan’s room.

She finally gave up and dragged herself out of the bed, pulling the sheet off behind her to wear like a cape. She settled herself into the middle of Gansey’s Henrietta and worked by moonlight, correcting all of the tiny details that only someone who had been there her whole life could be expected to see. She was working on the fixing the roof of the bank when she felt eyes on her, like someone had just entered the room. “Noah, is that you?” she called softly. She glanced around to see if she had woken Ronan, but the only other movement in the room was still just the fluttering of the tickets on his door. She shrugged and went back to work but continued talking, in case Noah just didn’t want to be seen tonight.

“I wish you could have come with us today, Noah. You would have liked Foamhenge, and you could have climbed on the dinosaurs’ backs without Ronan yelling at you about what Gansey would do to him if you fell.” She couldn’t keep the smile out of her voice at that, Ronan’s overprotective worry was one of her favorite things about him.

“It feels like we spend so much time on Glendower now that it’s a special treat when we just goof around, and I miss you when you can’t come with us.” She put the bank back and picked up the library, turning it over in her hands to find its flaws. “But it’s nice to sometimes get each of you to myself too. Ronan is so different than I thought he would be, but also exactly the same somehow. I didn’t want today to end.” She adjusted the library’s back wall and put it back, then grabbed the diner so she could fix the front window.

“I’m going to miss these days,” she continued in a smaller voice. “After.”

There was another quiet noise behind her but Blue resolutely kept her eyes on the small building in her hands. “I’m scared, Noah. I’ve been trying to prepare myself for losing Gansey, but what if I lose the rest of you too? You’ve been so much ghostier lately, how much longer will we have you here?” She put the library back and hugged her legs, resting her forehead on her knees so she was barely audible. “And how will Ronan and Adam ever forgive me if I kill Gansey?”

She let herself sit like that, huddled beneath Gansey’s sheet, in a pair of his old pajama bottoms, in the heart of his Henrietta, mourning the present she had not yet lost. After a few minutes she sat back up, wiped her eyes on the corner of the sheet, and got back to work. She might not be able to fix the future, but she could at least do this.

**Author's Note:**

> for margaret, who requested ronan+blue and got this instead.


End file.
